tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasu Murasakino
Nasu Murasakino (紫野茄子) or Emilia Williams in the English dub, is the main character of Tokyo Mew Mew: Warriors of Hope. She is the first Mew to be introduced and she has her DNA infused with the Ghazt monster from My Singing Monsters. Bio Appearance Nasu Nasu is a tall teenaged girl with dark purple eyes and short brown hair. Her usual attire is beautiful as her while her school uniform is a girl’s attire with knee length purple socks. ---- Her cafe uniform consists of a purple dress with a matching necklace and shoes. Her lavender socks reach to her knees and she wears a pair of purple bracelets on each of her wrists. Mew Eggplant As Mew Eggplant, her hair now reaches her shoulders and becomes purple, and so do her eyes. She gains Ghazt DNA. She wears a purple puffy dress with dark purple sleeves. She also wears a pair of purple knee length boots and matching elbow length gloves. ---- She also wears purple colour and lavender lined garters on her neck, leg and arms respectively. Her pendant is located on her neck garter. Mew Mark Her mew Mark is a plasma symbol located on her central chest due to being the leader of the Mews. Personality Nasu used to be Ichigo’s most rebellious sister, and even today this is reflected in her independent and individualistic attitude symbolised by her cool Mew form. She is not very bright, showing ignorance of smaller Mews. Despite being generally more brawn than brains, she has a large and idealistic imagination, allowing her to invent plenty of things that helped her to be able to compete with other Mews. She is often depicted as conveting oil very much, to the point of declaring war just for it. Despite being somewhat selfish and often making fun of them, Nasu does care for her friends very much. Nasu is often competitive and likes challenges, which reflects her support for Capitalism, this often prompts her aggressive behaviour and results in pride in her hard work that most other Mews see as “Dickish”. From being prideful, which results in her large ego, she often regrets her past actions, but would take literally decades to apologise for any wrongdoing. Despite this, Nasu has an outgoing attitude and friendly behaviour to other Mews that treats her like an ally. From this, she likes to reward other friendly Mews (and herself) based off of merit; such as giving Zakuro back her parents for her good behaviour, or rewarding Mikihiko for his loyalty and compensation for Japanese occupation. She likes to prove other Mews wrong, such as the world’s largest dam (Hoover Dam), world’s largest railroad (at the time, Transcontinental Railroad), and actually reaching the moon. She did all this because, as said before, she likes challenges (not because it was easy, but because it was hard). Nasu was also adventurous and loved to explore and learn more about the unknown. This was reflected in her movement in western expansion throughout North America and her interests in space. However, on the other hand, underneath her “ego mask”, Nasu can be quite insecure, and, as I said before, she often regrets her past actions. She can also be paranoid about things strange to her, such as calling out Maki (DRV3) for being demons, her fear of communism (which resulted in McCarthyism), and since 9/11, her growing paranoia for terrorism and Muslims resulted in heavy surveillance even for what she thought was her friends and family. Her fear of her own life (and way of life) and the stress of responsibility of being one of the world’s leading superpowers could be so bad that she tends to monitor her Mews for anything suspicious. However, she is experiencing something similar to a Midlife Crisis. Nasu is slowly becoming more sensitive to outside judgement, and the holding the burden of most of the world’s problems for decades has caused Nasu to lose confidence in herself, but can make her easily provocative to act aggressively. However, Nasu is showing signs of growing humbleness in the last few years and desires to try to make things right in the Middle-east and in Europe. However, it turned out from the humbleness of 2012, her conflicted behaviour met a new conclusion and a period of uncertainty. From a period of uncertainty, Nasu does what she does best. She eventually took the path of rebelling against the establishment from all sides. In the end, she turned a new leaf from the 2016 election and elected a new unexpected, radical president... much to the shock from other Mews around her. From 2016, it is clear that Nasu has developed some sort of personality disorder. She is also quite resentful by the world around her, however, she plans to change all of that. Etymology Here surname “Murasakino” translates into of purple, referring to her theme colour, while her first name “Nasu” means Eggplant. Her Mew name is a purple vegetable. Abilities As Nasu Nasu is a Mew that is infused with Ghazt’s DNA for some good reason, so she has the ability of that monster from My Singing Monsters. Transformation Nasu’s transformation begins with her pressing the hope button and saying “It’s Showtime! Activate Mew form!”. Then, the transformation shows up as she is shown in a lavender background. Then, her hair and eyes change to purple while her DNA appears. Then her entire outfit appears. The curtain opens up to reveal Mew Eggplant as she strikes her final pose. Fighting Style Nasu is a very good fighter who is an infinite leader of the group. All she does is protect the rest of the group and use her Eggplant Rifle to perform her powerful attack called Eggplant Shoot. Phrases Nasu * Dang it, Ichigo! * Let’s Go! * Golly. This may take a while. Trivia * She shares her dislikes and personality with USAball. * Nasu is the first Ethereal Mew to have the power of plasma. Gallery CEDFCBA1-B559-4461-819B-CB8E92A223FD.png|Normal Nasu C16E114A-8772-4969-B728-FEDE2EB124F2.png|School Nasu 49D2C370-ECEE-4C6E-8D8B-8A753133652B.png|Cafe Nasu C3C94B2A-53D4-4D2D-82DC-ACE768E939FC.png|Mew Eggplant 91884B20-3FB8-41BA-A709-0FAAF05FFFF0.jpeg|Mew Eggplant’s weapon C44E2845-FD5D-42D4-88BF-C966A779D15B.jpeg|�� Category:Purple Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Warriors of Hope Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Warriors of Hope characters Category:Members of the Warriors of Hope Category:Weapon Users: Light